Euphoria
by Dark Lunar Love 1914
Summary: "Knowing the future and then how to get there are two different things Bella." Alice's twinkling voice spoke softy grasping onto my hand a little too tightly to be comfortable, "Not a lot of people get second chances like this Bella. Good luck."
1. Chapter 1

Euphoria

Prologue

Twilight Story

Summary: "Knowing the future and then how to get there are two different things Bella." Alice's twinkling voice spoke softy grasping onto my hand a little too tightly to be comfortable, "Not a lot of people get second chances like this Bella. Good luck." And then the next thing I knew I was surrounded by an absolute and exhilarating burn passing through my entire body. I felt the ground cease to exist where I once stood and the scream that I so desperately held back escaped my throat as the darkness consumed my vision and I breathed no more.

Pairing: Emmett McCarty x Bella Swan; Later Emmett Cullen x Bella Swan

Status: WIP

Rated: M

…

…

_Even the bravest that are slain_

_ Shall not disemble their surprise_

_On walking to find valor reign,_

_ Even as on earth, in paradise;_

_And where they sought without the sword_

_ Wide fields of asphodel fore'er,_

_To find that the utmost reward _

_ Of daring should still be to dare._

_The light of heaven falls whole and white _

_ And is not shattered into dyes,_

_The light forever is morning light;_

_ The hills are verdured pasture-wise;_

_The angle hosts with freshness go,_

_ And seek with laughter what to brave;-_

_And binding all is the hushed snow_

_ Of far-distant breaking wave._

_And from a cliff-top is proclaimed_

_ The gathering of the souls for birth,_

_The trial by existence named,_

_ The obscuration upon earth._

_And the slant spirits trooping by_

_ In streams and cross – and – counter – streams_

_Can but give ear to that sweet cry_

_ For its suggestion of what dreams!_

_And the more loitering are turned_

_ To view once more the sacrifice_

_Of those who for some good discerned_

_ Will gladly give up paradise._

_And a white shimmering concourse rolls_

_ Toward the throne to witness there_

_The speeding of devoted souls_

_ Which God makes his special care._

_The Trial by Existence _

_Robert Frost_

…

…

Dark Lunar Love


	2. Chapter 2

Euphoria

Chapter 1

Summary: "Knowing the future and then how to get there are two different things Bella." Alice's twinkling voice spoke softy grasping onto my hand a little too tightly to be comfortable, "Not a lot of people get second chances like this Bella. Good luck." And then the next thing I knew I was surrounded by an absolute and exhilarating burn passing through my entire body. I felt the ground cease to exist where I once stood and the scream that I so desperately held back escaped my throat as the darkness consumed my vision and I breathed no more.

Pairing: Emmett McCarty x Bella Swan.

Status: WIP

Rated: M

…

…

_'Visions are tricky.'_ Alice decided tiredly, her last vision replaying in her mind's eye over and over again, immensely grateful that Edward was no where near her to be able to read her mind.

_Alice found herself staring into a picture. One that depicted two of her most favorite people in the world looking significantly different than normal. They looked so strange, dancing together as they were, dressed in clothes originally made for Emmett and Rosalie's first era._

Alice, despite having her suspicions as to what the vision entailed, felt this compelling need to see Bella. It was the only relief she could think of to wash away the immense feeling of deja vu passing over her. It seemed almost as if the vision was actually a far away memory.

She shook her head feeling for once her actual age instead of the sixteen year old girl she was frozen as for so long. The entrance to Forks looked a lot more intimidating than she remembered it, but she had to pass through here. She had to find Bella, find her in order to save her and Edward.

As soon as she thought Bella's name the image of a different looking Bella dancing with a very much human Emmett passed through her head. The picture shook her to her frozen core and she had an idea of what was to come. As she paused outside of Bella's house she knew what she was going to have to end up doing.

She took an unnecessary breath and opened the door bracing herself for when Bella would rush towards her, thanking every deity she ever heard of for her gifts; for if not for them both her and her human friend would have toppled over.

"Bella! It's- Oh God! What on earth is that God awful smell?" questioned the woman backing off of the girl to cover her petite nose.

"What-?" asked Bella stopping short as she realized that her old friend must have smelled Jacob. "Oh that. It's just Jacob. He's a werewolf."

_'Ah she's going with simplicity. That always was a knack of hers.'_ thought Alice ruefully smiling slightly as she looked at Bella, "Oh, Bella, honey. Werewolves are not good company to keep." the pixie reprimanded silently, allowing herself to be lead to the couch under Bella's guidance.

"Not that I'm not super thrilled you're here." began Bella, "But why are you here?"

"Bella, it's … it's Edward." started Alice softly, "He's gone to the Volturi. He thinks you're dead."

"But why? Why would he do that? Why would he think that?" shouted Bella frantically.

"Because..." Alice began calmly motioning for Bella to sit back down, "I had a vision of you jumping off of a cliff, and then everything went blank. Until now that is. And while we are on the subject, what the hell were you thinking, trying to kill yourself?"

"No. Cliff diving. At the Rez. Not suicidal. Recreational. It's fun." Bella explained lamely causing Alice to let out a short laugh.

"You getting into life threatening situations should be considered recreational, you manage to do it so often." she joked before becoming serious once more, "Will you come?" though she was sure she already knew Bella's answer.

"I want to. I really do." started Bella, "But... Alice I don't know when I finally started to live again after all of you left but I am. I'm finally able to live again. I won't be able to pull myself up if I get dragged into this again Alice. I just can't. I wish … wish things could have been different." Bella rubbed her eyes stopping the tears before they even started.

"Edward's soul seems to be the root of most of his problems. We wouldn't be in this mess if he believed he had one. I can't force you to come Bella and I completely understand your refusal. I just-" Alice's voice trailed off as the last vision of her looking into the old photograph became clearer, more prominent. It was to her startling revelation that her true vision wasn't her staring at the old photograph, it was the picture itself. It began and ended with this picture and Alice was never more sure of it as she was now as the photo came to life. It actually began to move, and sing, talk, and just live. The picture itself was her vision and it probably always had been.

"Alice. Alice? Are you alright? What do you see?" questioned Bella obviously worried for her much stronger friend. Alice took in the scene in front of her. Of a kneeling Bella in front of her, still rubbing her eyes. She unlike Alice never noticed the eyelash that fell, no doubt still thinking of her last spoken words, which now clung to Alice's mind just like her vision.

"_I just wish things could have been different."_ Bella's voice ringing in her ears as that and the picture filled with laughter and song meshed together.

"I see," Alice finally answered, "a picture." simple, Bella's way, deemed Alice was truly needed at this current time, Alice once more took in Bella for it would be a while until she saw her again and answered her unspoken question.

"Seeing and knowing the future, Bella, and then how to get there are two completely different things." the pixie spoke loftily, "People don't usually get a chance like this Bella. And this will be your only one."

"What chance? Alice what are-" Bella didn't get to finish asking her question, she didn't want to as Alice bit into her wrist careful not to drink any of Bella's blood merely pushing her own venom into the now convulsing girl. Only when she felt Bella's skin turn ice cold and hard like marble did she let go and watch as Bella disappeared from her sight.

_'Visions were tricky.'_ Alice thought once more, _'Usually the simplest and ordinary things deemed a major pivot within the future's design. Like looking into a picture meant meddling with time where as witnessing a chance meeting with the Volturi did not impact her and her family and even the humans surrounding them at all. Visions were very tricky, indeed. I wonder what will happen now? Now that I can't control the future anymore.'_ Alice thought, her last thought before she and everyone else in this world became frozen, waiting for time to catch up with itself.

…

"Alice. Alice? Are you alright? What do you see?" I had never seen Alice so scared while having a vision, not even when we were running from James last year. I honestly didn't know what to make of it. I saw her looking at my arm movements and immediately stopped rubbing my eyes, if I would cry now then I would, simple as that. Alice needed me right now and I would be there for her. I lowered my arms but before I could she grabbed my arm and bit down on my wrist. I didn't feel any blood leave my body. It was just her venom swooping in and destroying most of it to make room for itself within my veins. _'She didn't think she had the control to not drain me.'_ This is what I wanted. I loved Edward but they were my family too, whether we were together or not. I felt the fever kick in and Alice's hand began to feel a lot less cold and more like mine, I knew it meant the opposite though. The venom was working and I was becoming a vampire. The only thing I wished was that it was Edward that was there next to me. Edward and Alice and the others as well. I didn't know if I could do this alone. But alone I was as I felt Alice's presence leave my own.

I had only felt this kind of pain once when I was almost turned a year ago. I was surrounded by an absolute and exhilarating burn. One I wanted to welcome into my life, my soul gladly. I was suffocating by it as it was passing through my entire body. The only thing I felt was pain. That pain as of this moment was the only thing I knew. Even realizing this I once more bit back the scream that so desperately wanted to escape from my lungs. The thirst kicked in and even though it felt like seconds and years meshed into one I knew it to be three days. I felt the ground cease to exist where I once stood and the scream that I so desperately held back escaped my throat as the darkness consumed my vision, Everything cooled except for my heart that continued to pathetically attempt to beat it's now struggling thrum until the all consuming fire won out. It stopped, I felt nothing and everything all at once and I breathed no more before finally opening my eyes.

…

…

So I know I always ask for reviews but I'd really appreciate them this time as I'd love to know what you thought of Bella's transformation. I wanted it really detailed but not overly so, so let me know how you felt about that.

Dark Lunar Love


End file.
